opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
IS THE DEMOCRATIC "TICKET" A THREAT TO ISRAEL'S SECURITY/
by Jaxhawk The Jerusalem Post is reporting that Army Radio in Israel, monitored a talk between Senator Joe Biden in closed conversations with Jerusalem officials three years ago "that he was firmly opposed to an attack on Iran's nuclear facilities". Biden, the chairman of the Senate Foreign Relations committee, reportedly claimed "that Israel would likely have to come to terms with a nuclear Iran. He reportedly expressed doubt over the effectiveness of economic sanctions imposed on the Islamic Republic and said he was against the opening of an additional military and diplomatic front, saying that the US had more pressing problems, such as North Korea and Iraq". My sources could not confirm this talk, but it is apparent that the top half of the Democratic ticket is perceived as a man favored by the Palestinians in Gaza. The same issue of the J.Post reported and showed a film strip of a phone bank of 25 Palestinian college age men making telephone calls using the Internet to influence voters in America to vote for Obama. The Palestinian who "hatched" this scheme stated to reporters that "they are calling from Gaza to ask those that contact to vote for Obama because he is a man of peace"! Army Radio said that "Jerusalem officials expressed amazement at the comments and were wondering which position to take seriously, that of Biden or Obama, who declared last Monday that the world must press Iran through sanctions and diplomacy to stop its nuclear program, so that Israel does not feel its "back is against the wall" and that it therefore has no choice but to attack". "The position of the vice presidential candidate puts a huge question mark over the degree of empathy the Obama administration would display concerning one of the greatest threats Israel faces," they said. Unfortunately a man of Peace at all costs has no business having the position of Commander in Chief of all USA forces during a time of war! And do not delude yourself, we are involved in a war. A conflict for the very existence of freedom and liberty in the Western Hemisphere and Israel. Tyrants throughout the ages have attacked armed and unarmed, unprepared adversaries. This is true even in our own recent history. In World War I, Germany went to war with a well-armed France and England. In World War II, the Allies and Russia were not without arms. But that did not prevent Germany from once again attacking them. MAHMOUD AHMADINEJAD has stated clearly on numerous occasions that he plans to destroy the State of Israel and its inhabitants. Tyrants and madmen often disclose exactly what they intend to do if they get the opportunity. For example, Adolph Hitler clearly articulated his views on the Jewish people which he wrote in Mein Kampf and constantly espoused in public speeches. The problem is not non-disclosure of intent; it is the intended victim's leaden ears. Let us not bee fooled by slick talking politicians who offer change, but will be willing to concede anything to those who threaten us to maintain this false peace we find ourselves in today. http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/000b46hd/ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: September 1, 2008 Category: September 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: BIDEN Opinions Category: ISRAEL Opinions Category: GAZA Opinions Category: NUKES Opinions Category: THREATS Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions